Digimon Tamers: Daemon's Reign
by Chartlesaur
Summary: Daemon appears in the Digital World and attempts to take over both worlds. Can the Tamers defeat him in time?


Digimon Tamers: Daemon's Reign  
  
********************  
By: Chartlesaur  
********************  
  
*Flash*  
"DigiModify! Digivolution Activate!"  
*Flash*  
"Takatomon!"  
*Flash*  
"What's the matter, boy?"  
  
*********************  
"Guilmon..."  
*********************  
  
Takato Matsuda woke up the next morning feeling sad. *Guilmon...   
will I ever see you again?* All the Tamers had to say goodbye to their   
Digimon after their final battle. Takato got dressed quickly and went   
downstairs for a light breakfast. After that, he went over to the park   
to meet Kazu and Kenta.   
  
When he arrived, his friends greeted him: "What took you so long? We've been waiting   
here for an hour!" Kazu exaggerated.  
  
"Now that you're here, we can start playing the card game." Kenta   
said.   
  
"Yeah..." Takato didn't sound so excited. The three friends walked   
to their usual playing spot and sat down. Takato had a "look" on his face.  
  
"What's the matter, Takato?" Kazu wondered.  
  
"It's nothing..." the goggle head answered.  
  
"Looks like something to me." Kenta commented.  
  
Takato paused. Than he said: "It's just that..."   
  
Before he could finish, the earth began to shake.   
  
"What's going on?" Kazu exclaimed.   
  
The three companions jumped out of their play area and attempted not to fall. Suddenly,  
white clouds of smoke appeared in the park! Something glowing jumped out of the smoke and   
landed right in front of the old Tamers!  
  
"A Di-Di-Di-Digimon!!!" Kenta exclaimed.  
  
"It's Dokugumon!" Takato identified. The spider-like Digimon looked   
at them and screamed! It gets ready to attack.  
  
"I think now would be a good time to run." Kazu suggested. They all   
ran towards the exit of the park.  
  
"Poison Cobweb!" The poison webs shoots out like rockets towards   
Takato, Kazu and Kenta!  
  
"Pyro Sphere!" "Ocean's Love!" "Warning Laser!"  
  
A fireball, a laser and a heart beam come crashing into the webs and   
delete them.  
  
"Takatomon!" a familiar voice exclaimed happily. Takato turned around   
and cried.   
  
"Guilmon! I can't believe it's you!" the boy ran towards his old friend   
and hugged him.  
  
"Kazu!" "Kenta!"  
  
"Look! It's MarineAngemon and Guardromon!" Kenta said in a loud voice.  
As the Tamers reunite with their Digimon, Dokugumon attacks again with Poison   
Cobweb!  
  
"Oh no!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Goggle heads." a voice hissed.  
  
"Diamond Storm!" A storm of diamonds strikes the webs and Dokugumon!   
The power of the diamonds destroyed the spider. Rika, Renamon, Henry,   
Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon, Jeri, Leomon, Ryo and Monodramon appeared behind   
them.   
  
"The Digimon! They're back!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"Obviously." Rika sounded annoyed.  
  
"I don't get it. The Digimon are supposed to not be able to come out of   
the Digital World anymore. How did you guys come back?" Henry wondered.  
  
"Well, we were all resting when all of sudden a giant data stream comes   
and sucks all of us up." Terriermon answered.  
  
"But how?" Ryo questioned.  
  
"I think the answer might be in the Digital World." Jeri suggested.   
  
The Tamers all agreed that they must journey to the Digital World again to find   
out why Digimon are able to Bio-Emerge again. Kazu, Kenta, Henry and Suzie are   
going to stay in the Real World just incase any Digimon Bio-Emerges and they   
have to tell Yamaki that Digimon are appearing again. Not to mention Takato   
and Jeri's parents, Rika's mother and grandmother that they left home.  
  
**********************  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the Digital World...  
  
"I can't believe how easy it was to trap Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiamon   
and Baihumon." an evil voice filled the air. "Now that the 4 Sovereigns are   
trapped inside my Apocalypse Stones no one can stop me!"   
  
"Lord Daemon!" LadyDevimon flew into the evil Digimon's fortress and   
exclaimed. "We have intruders in the Northern part of the Digital World!"   
Daemon was immediately enraged.  
  
"What!!! Who???" he demanded.  
  
"4 children and 4 Digimon." LadyDevimon answered.  
  
"Children? They must be the ones who had defeated the D-Reaper. I had   
forgotten... Separate them with Data Streams!" Daemon ordered.  
  
***********************  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to traveling to the Digital World."   
Takato said. Takato, Rika, Ryo, Jeri and their Digimon all landed in the   
Digital World by using the D-3 card. Four Data Streams comes out of nowhere   
and follows the Tamers.   
  
"Data Streams! Look out!" Ryo warned the others. But it was too late, the   
four Tamers with their Digimon were separated.  
  
************************  
  
"Lord Daemon, the children and their Digimon have been sent to a different   
part in the Digital World." LadyDevimon announced. Daemon laughed maniacally   
and said: "Good. Now, instruct Squadron A to Bio-Emerge in West Shinjuku. They   
will destroy the remaining Tamers."  
  
"Yes, my lord." LadyDevimon disappeared into the darkness. She flew deep   
down into the fortress and made it to the Squadron A dorm. Inside the dorm was   
total chaos! Kuwagamons flying around cutting everything in sight, Kunemons   
and Dokunemons electric threading the whole room, Roachmons putting garbage   
everywhere, Flymons and Dokugumons randomly attacking!  
  
"ENOUGH!" LadyDevimon shrieked. The pandemonium that was in the room   
cease to exist. The female devil, stared at the Insectoid type Digimon and   
gave them orders. "Lord Daemon wants all of you to go to West Shinjuku in the   
Real World. There you will seek out and destroy the four Tamers and their Digimon."   
The Insectoid Digimons obeyed and immediately entered the portal in the Bio Room.  
  
*************************  
  
"Yes. Takato's in the Digital World again." Henry was telling Takato's   
parents the news.  
  
"I thought that all the Digimon nonsense was over!" Mrs. Matsuda exclaimed.  
Takato's mom didn't exactly take the news lightly. "I WANT TAKATO HERE RIGHT   
NOW!" she screamed. Mr. Matsuda tried to calm her down.  
  
"I know how you feel but you can't overreact." he said. But it didn't   
work.  
  
"WHY CAN'T THE DIGIMON JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"   
  
"Momantai!" Terriermon cried. Susie started to cry.   
  
"Why is evwyone being so loud?"  
  
"Susie..." Lopmon said calmly.  
  
**************************  
  
"WHAT!?!!?!?!?!?!?" Kazu wasn't exactly having any luck with Rika's mother.  
  
"Please calm down." Rika's grandmother said.  
  
"How can I calm down when my little girl is in a weird world!?" she   
demanded.  
  
"Um...Look. I'm sure Rika's fine. I mean, come on! Renamon's with her!"   
Kazu pointed out. Rika's mother didn't feel any better.  
  
"I think we should leave now, Kazu." Guardromon suggested.  
  
"Good idea."   
  
***************************  
  
"Jeri's gone again!?" Kenta was having better luck than Kazu. Less yelling.  
"I can't believe she left without telling us." her dad said.  
  
Jeri's parents were so worried that they forgot about dinner! "You will   
bring Jeri back. Right?" Mr. Katou asked Kenta. Kenta startled and replied:   
"Of course!"   
  
MarineAngemon popped his head out of Kenta's pocket and said: "How can you   
say that? You don't know where she is in the Digital World."   
  
Jeri's parents stared at Kenta.  
  
"What he means to say is that I don't know what she's wearing in the Digital   
World!" he quickly made up.  
  
****************************  
  
After breaking the bad news to everyone, Henry, Terriermon, Susie, Lopmon,   
Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon met in front of Yamaki's apartment   
building. "So how did it go with you guys?" Henry asked.  
  
Kazu and Kenta didn't want to talk about it so they all went inside. Once   
they got to Yamaki's room number, they knocked on the door. The door opened   
slowly and there stood Yamaki. "It's you." he sounded surprised.   
  
The four Tamers didn't know how to explain it but they did it anyway.   
"Digimon are Bio-Emerging again. Our partners came back to help us fight the   
Digimon. Takato, Rika, Ryo and Jeri went to the Digital World to see what was   
causing Digimon to appear in the Real World." Henry explained.  
  
Yamaki didn't like their decision. "They shouldn't of gone to the Digital   
World without a com device. Now we can't communicate with them. We have to get   
them back to the Real World." Yamaki immediately called everybody and told him   
or her to go to the Hypnos building right away. They went out of the apartment   
building right after Yamaki finished the last call. When they went out of the   
door, three Digimon greeted them!  
  
"Brown Stingers!" they cried. Guardromon quickly uses Warning Laser and   
destroys the stingers! Henry checks out the data on his D-Arc.  
  
"Flymon, Champion Level. Special Attack, Brown Stingers. This Insectoid   
type Digimon can be fast and it's stingers are sometimes poisonous."   
  
"You kids take care of them. Meet me at the Hypnos building!" Yamaki   
instructed.  
  
"Ok!" the Tamers replied in unison. Yamaki runs to his car and drove off.  
  
"Brown Stingers!" the Flymon attacked again! Terriermon, Lopmon, MarineAngemon   
and Guardromon attacks!  
  
"Bunny Blast!" "Warning Laser!" "Kahuna Wave!" "Blazing Fire!" The stingers   
disintegrated.   
  
"We need to attack faster." Henry murmured. "DigiModify! Hyper Speed   
Activate!" Terriermon a boost in speed so he uses Terrier Tornado and hits   
one of the Flymon! Lopmon uses Tiny Twister and helps Terriermon fight the   
Flymon. MarineAngemon uses his strongest attack, Ocean's Love and deletes a   
Flymon.  
  
"Alright, MarineAngemon!" Kenta exclaimed.  
  
"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon's barrage of grenades destroyed another   
Flymon!  
  
"Yeah! Guardromon!" Kazu yelled.  
  
"Lopmon!" Susie cried. Lopmon and Terriermon were getting beat up!  
  
"DigiModify! Queen Device Activate!" Lopmon suddenly got enough power   
to delete Flymon!  
  
"Blazing Fire!" she attacked. The last Flymon got deleted.  
  
"Yay!" Susie exclaimed.  
  
"They're just the appetizers! Here comes the main course!" Terriermon yelled.  
Two Roachmons and two Dokugumon appear.  
  
"Oh no!" Henry exclaimed. Kazu and Kenta gets ready for a card slash.  
  
"DigiModify! MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster Activate!" Kazu called out.  
  
"DigiModify! Power Activate!" Kenta yelled.  
  
"Ocean's Love!" MarineAngemon's attack got powered up. The love beam hits   
a Roachmon but he's still in the battle!  
  
"Giga Blaster!" Guardromon uses MetalGreymon's attack but misses due to   
bad aim. The Insectoid Digimons get ready for an attack!  
  
"Poison Thread!" "Yard Sale Bombs!" Lopmon and Terriermon gets tangled   
in the thread!  
  
"I'm stuck!" Lopmon screamed.  
  
"No, you think!" Terriermon replied. A sink hits Guardromon!   
  
"I think that caused some damage." he commented and collapsed. MarineAngemon   
was having more luck since he was small.   
  
"Whoa!" the little Digimon cried. Eventually a baseball hit him. "Ow."  
  
"Lopmon!" Susie cried. Henry looked at how sad her sister was and decided   
to let Terriermon Digivolve.  
  
"DigiModify! Digivolution Activate!"   
  
*Digivolution*  
  
"Terriermon Digivolve to..........Gargomon!" Terriermon expanded and the   
thread broke. Susie runs to Lopmon and hugs her.  
  
"Poison Thread!"   
  
"Susie!" Henry screamed.  
  
"Ahhhh!" the little girl cried. Gargomon jumps in front of Susie.  
  
"Gargo Laser!" The lasers went through the thread!  
  
"Yard Sale Bombs!"  
  
"We need to think of something or Guardromon and MarineAngemon's gonna be   
toast!" Kazu exclaimed. The two Digimon were still dodging the bombs.  
  
"Gargomon! You must protect Susie and Lopmon at all costs!" Henry shouted.  
  
"Roger! Gargo Laser!" he fired at the Dokugumons again but one jumps away.   
The other takes damage but it laughs.  
  
"What's so funny?" Gargomon demanded.  
  
"This!" suddenly, the two Dokugumon starts to glow and merged!  
  
*Digivolution*  
  
"Dokugumon Digivolve to.........Arukenimon!" Henry, Susie, Gargomon and   
Lopmon gasped.  
  
"They Digivolved together!" Henry exclaimed. Kazu and Kenta started to   
panic when Guardromon and MarineAngemon started to lose!  
  
"Guardromon!!!" Kazu yelled. Suddenly, a Blue Card appeared in front of   
Kazu. "Whoa. Wicked." he grabbed the card and began to slash.  
  
"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
*Matrix Digivolution*  
  
"Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to..........Andromon!"  
  
"Yeah! Awesome!"   
  
"Now that he Digivolved, we'll beat them!" Kenta exclaimed. Andromon and   
MarineAngemon started to attack.  
  
"Kahuna Wave!" "Gatling Attack!  
  
The waves and small missiles deletes the two Roachmons. "Yeah!" Kenta and   
Kazu did a high-five. Arukenimon's power was so amazing that Gargomon was having   
trouble! He was getting beat up! Susie started to cry. Her partner tried to   
comfort her but it was no use.  
  
"I want Twerriermon to be alright!" she screamed.  
  
"Susie! Crying won't help Terriermon!" Henry said in a loud voice. Arukenimon   
started kicking and punching Gargomon! At the sight of this, Susie got mad. She   
stands up and takes out a card.  
  
"DigiModify! Digivolution Activate!" This surprised Henry and Lopmon   
started to Digivolve!  
  
*Digivolution*  
  
"Lopmon Digivolve to..........Turuiemon!" Henry scanned the new Digimon.  
  
"Turuiemon. Champion Level. Special Attacks, Violent Rock Rabbit and Swift   
Secret Punch. Turuiemon can really punch an opponent!"  
  
"Wow! Lopmon got big!" Susie exclaimed. Turuiemon dashes towards Arukenimon.  
  
"Swift Secret Punch!" The punch knocked Arukenimon away from Gargomon.  
  
"Thanks." Gargomon said. He was very damaged.  
  
"No problem! It's time to end this! Violent Rock Rabbit!" Turuiemon holds   
her hands out and fired a violent beam. Arukenimon was struck hard. The spider-like   
Digimon shrieks and disappears.  
  
"Yay! Turuiemon!" Susie exclaimed. Kenta, MarineAngemon, Kazu and Andromon   
came over to where Henry, Gargomon, Susie and Turuiemon were.   
  
"Hey! Is the battle finally over?" Kazu wondered. Henry was just about   
to answer when Gargomon said: "Um...Look over there."   
  
He pointed past Henry and the others. They turned around and saw an army   
of Kunemon, Dokunemon and Kuwagamons!  
  
"Ah, nuts!" The Tamers and their Digimon ran for their lives.  
  
************************  
  
In an underwater cave, Jeri and Leomon sat silently. They were trapped.   
*How are we going to get out?* Jeri thought. *Leomon came back but the fighting   
starts all over again.* Leomon looked at his Tamer and said: "Jeri? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered. They were alone. The only way out was to   
swim but they couldn't hold their breath long enough. The water was different   
than the ones Takato and Henry was in. "Leomon..." Jeri started. Suddenly, a   
Digimon came out of the water and roared!  
  
"Ahhhh!" Jeri screamed. Leomon acted quickly and tried to push the Digimon   
back into the water!  
  
"Jeri! Be careful!" Jeri held her D-Arc and scanned the Digimon.   
  
"It's Scorpiomon. Ultimate Level. Special Attacks, Tail Blade and Twin   
Sword." Scorpiomon had more strength and eventually Leomon got pushes back!  
  
"Tail Blade!" Leomon blocks the attack and takes full hit!  
  
"Leomon!!!" Jeri screamed. Leomon was barely standing after the attack.  
  
"Tail Blade!"  
  
*No! If the attack hits then Leomon will die, again. It'll all be my fault.   
I have to do something!* Jeri thought. Suddenly, a card appeared in front of   
her.  
  
"A Blue Card." she murmured. She grabbed it and: "DigiModify! Matrix   
Digivolution Activate!"  
  
*Matrix Digivolution*  
"Leomon Matrix Digivolve to..........GrappLeomon!"  
  
"GrappLeomon..." The Digivolution amazed Jeri.  
  
"Lion Whirlwind Kick!" GrappLeomon spins his right leg and starts attacking   
Scorpiomon! The scorpion falls into the water.  
  
"Lion Beast Killing Wave!" A wave destroys Scorpiomon and GrappLeomon   
becomes Leomon again.  
  
"Jeri, are you alright?"   
Jeri nodded.  
  
"Good. I think we should get out of this cave." Leomon suggested.  
  
"Leomon, I promise that I'll be braver from now on." Jeri said.  
  
Leomon looked at her Tamer and answered:  
"But Jeri, you're already brave."   
  
"Thanks, Leomon."  
  
"Now about getting out of here..."  
  
Jeri walked towards the water and knew that the only way to get out of the cave   
was to swim.   
  
"DigiModify! MarineAngemon's Smiling Face Activate!"  
  
"Smiling Face!" Leomon created a bubble. He and Jeri got inside the bubble and   
entered the water.   
  
*************************  
  
Ryo and Monodramon were walking across a hot desert.   
  
"I wonder if the others are ok." Ryo murmured. The Tamer and Digimon couldn't take the   
heat anymore. They stopped and rested for a while.  
  
"We need to find the others first and then find out why Digimon are Bio-Emerging again." Monodramon repeated   
their mission for the fifth time.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Ryo was annoyed.  
  
Just when they were about to continue walking again...  
  
"Phantom Turban!" Monodramon was struck with a wave of sorcery!  
  
"Who's there!?" Ryo demanded.  
  
"It is I! Lampmon!" a genie or some sort appeared.  
  
Ryo scanned him.  
  
"Lampmon. Mega Level. Special Attack, Phantom Turban. This Digimon   
can also create illusions."  
  
"Phantom Turban!"   
  
Monodramon jumps out of the way.  
  
"DigiModify! Digivolution Activate!"   
  
*Digivolution*  
Monodramon Digivolve to..........Strikedramon!  
  
"You can't beat me! I'm a Mega!"   
  
"He's right..." Ryo didn't know what to do. Blue Card appears in front of him in   
a flash.   
  
"A Blue Card..."  
  
"Use the card!" Strikedramon exclaimed.  
  
"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"   
  
*Matrix Digivolution*  
Strikedramon Digivolve to..........Cyberdramon!  
  
Lampmon prepares for another attack! "Phantom Turban!"   
  
"Cyberdramon! You know what to do!" Cyberdramon grunted and jumped.   
  
"Desolation Claws!" Millions of small blades ripped through Lampmon's attack and   
strikes the genie!  
  
"It'll take more than that to defeat me!" the genie yelled.  
  
Ryo took out a card and began to slash.  
  
"DigiModify! Goliath Activate!"  
  
Cyberdramon grows bigger and attacks. "Desolation Claws!" Lampmon had nowhere to go.   
He was deleted.  
  
Suddenly, the desert disappeared! Ryo and Cyberdramon stood in a forest!  
  
"Huh?" Ryo was confused. "That desert must've been an illusion!"  
  
Cyberdramon growled and said: "I sense Kyubimon and another Digimon coming towards us."  
  
Ryo looked in the direction that Cyberdramon was pointing. He couldn't see anything yet,   
but after a minute Rika on Kyubimon came running!   
  
"Ryo!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Rika!" It looked like they were happy to see each other.  
  
"Run, you goggle head!" Or not.  
  
A dinosaur Digimon was chasing her!  
  
"Cyberdramon..." Ryo said calmly. His partner jumped and flew towards the Digimon.   
  
"Desolation Claws!" The attacks strikes hard on the dinosaur! He falls back but   
stands back up again.  
  
Kyubimon stops running and Rika jumps off. Ryo scans the Digimon.  
  
"Tuskmon. Champion Level. Special Attacks, Horn Driver, Slamming Tusk and Bayonet Lancer.   
This dinosaur can charge hard into anything!"  
  
"Thanks for stopping that maniac. Now Kyubimon'll take care of this." Rika said stubbornly.  
  
"Fox Tail Inferno!" Fireballs hit Tuskmon but do almost no damage!  
  
"Since when do you see green Dinosaurs with tusks?" Kyubimon asked.  
  
"You'll find the answer once I defeat you!" Tuskmon yelled. "Horn Driver!"   
  
He dashes towards the fox.  
  
"Kyubimon!" Rika exclaimed.   
  
"DigiModify! Clone Activate!"  
  
Tuskmon rams right into a clone of Kyubimon! The fox appears behind him!  
  
"Dragon Wheel!" Tuskmon gets deleted!  
  
Kyubimon DeDigivolves back into Renamon. Ryo walks towards Rika and asked her   
why Tuskmon was chasing her.  
  
"I don't know. It seems that all the Digimon in this place turned evil or something."  
  
"We better look for the others now." Renamon suggested.  
  
****************************  
  
Takato and Guilmon were asleep on a bed. Someone had found them and taken them to his   
or her house. A figure stood in the doorway watching out for them. Will Takato and Guilmon   
wake up to find an enemy?  
  
****************************  
  
"Those kids have been lucky." Daemon murmured. "LadyDevimon!!!"  
  
The lady devil flew in.   
  
"Yes, my lord?"  
  
"I have a plan." Daemon started. "Remember the catalyst?"  
LadyDevimon thought for a moment.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Have I ever told you the story about the catalyst?" a Magnadramon asked a BlackGatomon.  
  
"No! Will you tell me?"   
  
"Well, long ago, a group of Tamers and their Digimon came to the Digital World   
to save a Digimon called Calumon..."  
  
"And so Calumon releases the Shining Digivolution light that Digivolved every Digimon   
in the Digital World...   
  
"After they defeated the D-Reaper, many new Digimon like yourself were born!"  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Yes, he released a Shining Digivolution light a while ago."   
  
Daemon had been just been a DemiDevimon when he first heard the Calumon story. He knew that the D-Reaper must be strong if it took that   
much energy to beat it. He wanted to take over the Digital World and prove to everybody that he is the most powerful.   
He ran away and eventually Digivolved into a Devimon. He trained and battled. One day, he met Cyclonemon and quickly became  
best of friends. They trained together and defeated many Digimon. But Devimon wanted more. He wanted Cyclonemon's strength.   
So one foggy evening, he asked if he wanted to DNA Digivolve. Cyclonemon replied yes. The two Digimon DNA Digivolved into SkullSatamon.   
For the first couple of days, both Devimon and Cyclonemon were in control. As the days passed,   
Devimon took over! SkullSatamon Digivolved into Daemon.  
  
"Good...the catalyst is in the Real World. I want you to send Ninja # 1 to capture him and bring him to me.   
Once I have Calumon in my possession, I will use my Dark Powers and transform him into an evil Digimon.   
Then he will release Dark Digivolution and every Digimon will Digivolve into Evil Megas."  
  
"Yes, my lord." LadyDevimon flew away and obeyed his order.   
  
Ninja #1 soon disappeared into the Real World.  
  
******************************  
  
Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Susie, Turuiemon, MarineAngemon, Andromon and Gargomon ran towards the Hypnos   
building as fast as they could. Before they got to the building, Impmon appeared!  
  
"I see you guys need my help again!" he cried.  
  
The others were surprised to see him so they stopped running.  
  
"Where's Ai and Mako?" Henry asked.  
  
"They're coming. They're not as fast as me, if you know what I mean.   
Now let's get this show on the road! Ba-Boom!"   
  
The Digimon got their fighting spirit back and began to attack.  
  
"Violent Rock Rabbit!"  
"Gargo Laser!"  
"Ocean's Love!"  
"Warning Laser!"  
"Infernal Summon!"  
  
The combined attacks destroyed a handful of Kunemons and Dokunemons.  
Ai and Mako finally arrived with Ai in the lead.  
  
"Ha! I win! I get to card slash alone this time!" Ai exclaimed.  
  
"Fine..." Mako said.  
  
Everybody but Mako begin to card slash.  
  
"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Henry slashed the Blue Card.  
  
"DigiModify! Matwix Digivolution Activate!" Susie yelled.  
  
*Matrix Digivolution*  
Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to..........Rapidmon!  
Turuiemon Matrix Digivolve to..........Antylamon!  
  
"DigiModify! Power Activate!" Kazu used his Power Upgrade card.  
"DigiModify! Speed Activate!" Kenta decided to use a Speed Upgrade card.  
"DigiModify! Warp Digivolution Activate!" Ai called out.  
  
*Warp Digivolution*  
Impmon Warp Digivolve to..........Beelzemon Blast Mode!  
  
"Double Impact!"  
"Tri Beam!"  
"Meditation Cure!"  
"Lightning Blade!"  
"Ocean's Love!"  
  
With the combined power of Beelzemon Blast Mode, they managed to defeat most of the   
Insectoid Digimon. Three Kuwagamons remained.  
  
"You can't beat us!" they cried. They began to glow!  
  
*Digivolution*  
Kuwagamon Digivolve to..........Okuwamon!  
  
The three Kuwagamon's merged and Digivolved into Okuwamon!  
  
"If we beat the D-Reaper, this should be a walk in the park!" Beelzemon exclaimed. "Double Impact!"  
  
The missiles deleted Okuwamon. Everybody DeDigivolves.  
  
"Come on, we have to meet Yamaki." Henry reminded everyone.  
  
They walked towards the Hypnos building.  
  
******************************  
  
"Hey! I wonder where everybody is?" Calumon was walking in the park looking for the   
Tamers.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be seeing them any time soon." a Ninjamon appeared in front of   
Calumon.  
  
The little Digimon was startled.  
  
"Oh no!"   
  
Ninjamon grabbed him and teleported back to the Digital World.  
  
******************************  
  
When Jeri and Leomon came out of the water, they were in front of a house!  
  
"I wonder who lives there..." Jeri wondered.  
  
The bubble floated towards the building and landed right in front of the doorway.  
  
"I guess we should knock." Leomon said.  
  
Jeri knocked on the door. After about two seconds, the door opened and a Digimon stood   
there! The young girl scanned him.  
  
"Wizardmon. Champion Level. Special Attacks: Magical Game and Thunder Blast."  
  
"Are you friend or foe?" Leomon questioned.  
  
"I am an enemy of the Dark Lord." the wizard replied. "I believe you're friends of   
Takato and Guilmon?"  
  
Jeri was delighted to hear Takato's name. They went inside and Takato and Guilmon were   
sitting on two wooden chairs.  
  
"Jeri!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"And Leomon too!" Guilmon shouted.  
  
After the long reunion, Wizardmon said: "Sit down. I must talk to all of you."  
  
Takato, Jeri, Guilmon and Leomon sat down.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering how Digimon are Bio-Emerging again?"   
  
They all nodded.  
  
"The answer is that Daemon is attempting to take over the Digital World and   
the Real World. So far, he managed to take over a part of the Digital World. He's been   
sending Digimon to the Real World to get rid of your friends."   
  
Takato was confused.  
  
"How do you know what Daemon's doing?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a different coloured Wizardmon appeared.  
  
"That would be your answer." Wizardmon said.  
  
Takato scanned him. "Sorcerimon. Champion level. Special Attacks: Crystal Cloud and   
Aquarius Fill."  
  
"He's like Wizardmon's cousin, or brother." Jeri noted.  
  
"I am Wizardmon's brother." Sorcerimon announced.  
  
"He spies for us. Sorcerimon is the one who found Takato and Guilmon. He also saw Jeri   
and Leomon. So, what did you find out?" Wizardmon said.  
  
Sorcerimon hesitated to tell them. "Daemon...he's planning to capture the catalyst..."  
  
"What!" Leomon exclaimed.  
  
"But isn't the catalyst..." Guilmon started.  
  
"Oh no...Calumon..." Jeri said sadly.  
  
"We have to stop him!" Takato screamed.  
  
"I'm afraid it's too late..." Sorcerimon said.  
  
Takato, Jeri, Guilmon and Leomon told the two wizards that they must find Rika and the   
others first.   
  
"We're coming with you." Wizardmon announced.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Where do you think Takato and the others are?" Rika asked.  
  
Rika, Renamon, Ryo and Cyberdramon was still walking through the forest.  
  
"I don't know. But we better find them soon." Ryo answered.  
  
Suddenly, Renamon stops.   
  
"What's wrong, Renamon?" her Tamer wondered. The fox Digimon sensed something.   
  
"There's two Digimon nearby." she said.  
  
"They're both Rookies." Cyberdramon added.  
  
Suddenly, someone shouted. "Who's there?"   
  
A mushroom appeared. Beside him was a flower.  
  
Ryo and Rika scanned them.  
  
"Mushroomon. Rookie level. Special Attacks: Laughing Smasher and   
Fungus Cruncher" Rika said.   
  
"Floramon. Rookie level. Special Attacks: Rain of Pollen and Stamen Rope." Ryo said.   
  
"Have you seen Blossomon and Deramon around?" Mushroomon asked.  
  
Rika and Ryo answered at the same time. "No."  
  
Floramon frowned. Where are they?" she cried.  
  
"Would you mind telling us what you're doing here and why you are looking for a   
Blossomon and Deramon?" Rika asked.  
  
Floramon and Mushroomon began to unfold their story. They told them all about Daemon.   
It turned out that Deramon and Blossomon took Floramon and Mushroomon out for a walk but got   
separated.  
  
"We'll help you find them." Ryo volunteered.  
  
*********************************  
  
"Lord Daemon?" LadyDevimon addressed him.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Daemon demanded.  
  
Ninjamon appears with Calumon in a cage.  
  
"Good. I finally have Calumon in my possession. Now to turn him evil and create the   
Dark Digivolution light."  
  
Ninjamon hands the cage to Daemon.  
  
"Now, you both want to Digivolve, right?" Daemon asked.  
  
Ninjamon nodded but LadyDevimon said: "I'd prefer it that I don't Digivolve."   
  
"Whatever." Daemon creates a barrier that Surrounds LadyDevimon.  
  
"Oh no!" Calumon screamed. "I don't want to hurt my friends!"  
  
"Too bad." Daemon casts a black ray at Calumon and he suddenly turns dark!  
  
"I will obey your every command." he said.  
  
"Good. Release Dark Digivolution!" Daemon yelled.  
  
Calumon jumps up. "Dark Digivolution!"   
  
The symbol on Calumon's head glows and fires a large beam! The beam breaks and starts   
traveling across the Digital World!  
  
**********************************  
  
Digimon began to Dark Digivolve! Diaboromon, BlackWarGreymon, Piedmon, Puppetmon and   
Machinedramon were only some of the Dark Megas that appeared!  
  
**********************************  
  
Wizardmon and Sorcerimon starts glowing!  
  
"What's going on?" Takato demanded.  
  
"It's Dark Digivolution!" Leomon exclaimed.  
  
Jeri gasped and knew she must protect Wizardmon and Sorcerimon from turning evil!  
  
"DigiModify! MarineAngemon's Smiling Face Activate!"   
  
"Smiling Face!" Leomon creates a barrier and Wizardmon and Sorcerimon stops glowing.  
  
"Thanks. The darkness almost got to us." Wizardmon thanked them.  
  
**********************************  
  
Floramon and Mushroomon started to glow too!  
  
"What's happening?" Rika demanded.  
  
"It looks like they're Digivolving!" Renamon commented.  
  
*Warp Digivolution*  
Floramon Warp Digivolve to..........Gryphonmon!  
Mushroomon Warp Digivolve to..........Puppetmon!  
  
"They became Mega!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"Duh!" Rika yelled.  
  
"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon uses his mallet and fires tiny blasts at the Tamers and Digimon.  
Renamon reacts fast and uses her attack. "Diamond Storm!" But it was no match for a Mega's   
power.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Ryo exclaimed.  
  
"Will you stop being obvious?!" Rika and Renamon dashes off.  
  
Cyberdramon grabs Ryo and flies after the girls.Puppetmon and Gryphonmon floats   
towards Daemon's fortress.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Riley!" Yamaki yelled. "What's going on?"   
  
Henry and the others were now in the Hypnos building. While Riley and her partner   
scanned for the other Tamers, the system went wild!  
  
"There's been a surge of power!" Riley exclaimed. "And a lot of Wild Ones!"   
  
"Are they Bio-Emerging?" Yamaki demanded.  
  
Riley paused for moment and said: "Yes. Millions of them!"   
  
The Tamers gasped. Suddenly, Janyu(Henry's dad) came running.   
  
"What's going?!" he yelled.  
  
"Digimon. They're Bio-Emerging." Yamaki answered. "I want you and the Monster Makers   
to create another Ark and then locate the children. Get them on the Ark and bring them back."  
  
Janyu nodded and ran back into the room where all the Monster Makers were.  
  
"Come on! We've got to fight these Digimon!" Henry exclaimed.  
  
Henry, Susie, Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako, Impmon, MarineAngemon, Guardromon, Lopmon and   
Terriermon ran out of the door with no one noticing.  
  
When they got out of the Hypnos building, MetalEtemon appeared!  
  
"Howdy!" he greeted.  
  
Kazu scanned him.  
  
"MetalEtemon. Mega level. Special Attacks: Banana Slip and Metal Punch. He's   
completely covered in metal!"  
  
"Terriermon." Henry said.  
  
"Right!" the bunny Digimon jumps.  
  
"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
*Matrix Digivolution*  
Terriermon Digivolve to..........Gargomon!  
Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to..........Rapidmon!  
  
"Miracle Missile!"  
  
Missiles hit MetalEtemon and causes some damage but he was still standing!  
  
"Ahhh!" Susie screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lopmon demanded.  
  
Susie pointed towards the sky.  
  
"Another Digimon!" Kazu exclaimed.  
  
Henry scanned it.  
  
"Ghoulmon. Mega level. Special Attack: Eye Blow. This Digimon has three eyes!"   
  
"There's another one right there!" Kenta pointed at another Digimon.  
  
Henry scanned again.  
  
"Pharaohmon. Mega level. Special Attack: Necro Mist."   
  
"I think we should go back inside!" Kazu cried.  
  
Henry replied quickly. "No! We need to fight!"   
"DigiModify! Power Activate!"  
  
Rapidmon gains more power and begins attacking.  
  
"Rapid Fire!"   
  
"Eye Blow!" Ghoulmon's three eyes fires beams! Rapidmon falls but gets right back  
up again.  
  
"Necro Mist!" Pharaohmon creates mists and it strikes Rapidmon!  
  
"We need to help him!" Guardromon exclaimed.  
  
"Let's do this!" Lopmon gets ready for a battle.  
  
Kazu and Susie both takes out cards.  
  
"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
"DigiModify! Matwix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
*Matrix Digivolution*  
Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to..........Andromon!  
Lopmon Digivolve to..........Turuiemon!  
Turuiemon Matrix Digivolve to..........Antylamon!  
  
"Ai! Mako! Don't leave me out of the fight!" Impmon exclaimed.  
Ai and Mako nodded.   
  
"DigiModify! Warp Digivolution Activate!" they slashed together.  
  
*Warp Digivolution*  
Impmon Warp Digivolve to..........Beelzemon Blast Mode!  
  
"MarineAngemon!" Kenta exclaimed. "Use your Smiling Face and protect us!"  
  
The little Mega nodded. "Smiling Face!"  
  
A barrier surrounds Henry, Susie, Kenta, Kazu, Ai and Mako.  
  
"Eye Blow!"  
"Necro Mist!"  
"Banana Slip!"  
  
Beelzemon BM jumps out of the way and starts firing. "Double Impact!"  
  
Rapidmon gets attempts to dodge but gets hit by MetalEtemon's attacks.  
  
"Rapidmon!" Henry yelled.  
  
"I'm alright!" he replied. "Tri-Beam!"   
  
MarineAngemon floats towards Ghoulmon. The ghoul looks at him and attacked!  
  
"Eye Blow!"   
  
The little Digimon takes full hit and falls!  
  
"Oh no!" Kenta screamed.  
  
Andromon and Antylamon decides to team up on Pharaohmon.   
  
"Gatling Attack!"   
"Meditation Cure!"  
"Necro Mist!"  
  
The attacks disappeared inside the mist! "What?" Antylamon and Andromon were puzzled.  
Pharaohmon laughs and sends the mist towards the two Digimon. The mist damages them and   
traps them!  
  
"Antylamon!" Susie cried.  
"Andromon!" Kazu yelled.  
  
"We're losing!" Henry exclaimed.   
  
"Double Impact!" Beelzemon BM continues firing. MetalEtemon jumps over the missiles   
and attacks!  
  
"Metal Punch!" The surprise attack strikes Beelzemon BM hard!  
  
"We need to think of something or our Digimon are going to get deleted!" Henry was   
thinking. The three Megas decided to attack together.  
  
"Necro Mist!"  
"Eye Blow!"  
"Banana Slip!"  
  
Antylamon, MarineAngemon and Beelzemon Blast Mode manages to dodge the attacks but   
Rapidmon and Andromon takes a full hit! Rapidmon becomes Terriermon again. Andromon   
DeDigivolves into Hagurumon.  
  
"Oh no!" Henry cried.  
"Twerriermon!" Susie exclaimed.  
  
"This is not good." Kazu said.  
  
Terriermon and Hagurumon lied on the ground, unable to move.  
  
"Beelzemon! You need to save them!" Ai cried.  
"Yeah!" Mako agreed.  
  
Beelzemon BM fires again! "Double Impact!"  
  
"Necro Mist!"  
  
The mist makes the missiles disappear!  
  
*I need to fight with Terriermon. We need to Bio-Merge.* Henry thought.   
*Oh man. Hagurumon's toast if I don't do something.* Kazu thought.  
  
Henry and Kazu ran out of the barrier!  
  
"Henry!" Susie cried for her brother.  
  
*Bio-Merge Digivolution*   
"Bio-Merge Activate!"   
Terriermon Bio-Merge to..........MegaGargomon!  
"Bio-Merge Activate!"  
Hagurumon Bio-Merge to..........HighAndromon!  
  
"They Bio-Merged!" Mako exclaimed.  
"Cool!" Ai shouted.  
  
*We Bio-Merged again!* Henry thought.  
*This is totally weird!* it was Kazu's first time to Bio-Merge so he didn't know   
how it felt.  
  
"Let's end this battle!" MetalEtemon announced.  
"Let's!" MegaGargomon agreed.  
  
MetalEtemon dashes towards the green Mega and begins punching. "Metal Punch!"   
It was no use! MegaGargomon was to tough for him!  
  
"Mega Barrage!" A barrage of missiles hits MetalEtemon hard and eventually deleted him!  
  
"My turn!" HighAndromon shouted.  
  
"HighAndromon. Mega level. Special Attacks: Atomic Ray and Copy Paste." Kenta said.  
  
Ghoulmon prepares for another Eye Blow attack. "Atomic Ray!"   
Ghoulmon was deleted before he could finish his attack!  
  
*They're making me look like a Rookie! And I'm supposed to be a Mega!* Beelzemon  
Blast Mode thought.  
  
Now Pharaohmon is the only one left. "Necro Mist!"   
  
"We can't attack with that mist in the air!" MegaGargomon said.  
  
"Now what are you going to do?" Pharaohmon laughed.  
  
Kenta, Susie, Ai and Mako looked worried inside the barrier.   
  
"We have to blow that mist away!" Beelzemon BM exclaimed.  
  
Kenta took out a couple of cards.   
  
"Which card should I use?" he wondered. He finally found a card.  
  
"DigiModify! Angewomon's Heaven's Charm Activate!" MarineAngemon glows and uses   
Angewomon's attack!  
  
"Heaven's Charm!" The heart on MarineAngemon glowed and the mist gets sucked in!  
  
"Now!" Ai and Mako exclaimed.  
  
"Double Impact!"  
"Mega Barrage!"  
"Atomic Ray!"  
"Ocean's Love!"  
"Meditation Cure!  
  
Pharaohmon was deleted!  
  
"Well, it's over!" Kenta announced.  
  
"Ahhh!" Susie screamed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Antylamon and MegaGargomon asked in unison.  
  
Susie pointed at hundreds of Mega Digimon! They all gasped.  
  
**********************************  
  
Calumon was finished. All Digimon in the Digital World had become Evil Megas.Daemon laughed   
maniacally.  
  
"Now, LadyDevimon, mind telling me why you didn't want to Digivolve?"  
  
The barrier around LadyDevimon disappears.  
  
"I didn't want to Digivolve because I believe that I can get power without Digivolving."   
she replied.  
  
Daemon walked towards a table with four stones on it.  
  
"Fine. I'll just take one of Azulongmon's DigiCores and give you the power of an Mega."  
  
He puts one hand over the stone that contained Azulongmon and gather energy from it.   
Soon, a DigiCore appeared in Daemon's hand. "I just realized that if I take one of his DigiCores the Digital World will be unbalanced and   
destroyed. I want to take over, not destroy it so I just took energy from him and created my own DigiCore."  
He points the DigiCore towards LadyDevimon and soon she was given Mega powers.  
  
"This feels great!" she shrieked.  
  
"Glad you liked it." Daemon said. "Now to take energy from Zhuqiamon. Then I'll recreate   
the Devas. Except that they'll have the powers of a Mega."  
  
***********************************  
  
"I think it's over." Guilmon said. The barrier disappears.  
  
"We've got to find your friends!" Wizardmon shouted.  
  
"Maybe they're in that forest up ahead." Takato suggested. Suddenly, Rika, Renamon, Ryo   
and Cyberdramon came out of the forest!  
  
"Rika!" Jeri cried.  
  
"Jeri! And Takato!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
After they told each other what happened to them, they needed to figure out their   
next plan of action.  
  
"We came here to find out why Digimon are Bio-Emerging. And we found that out.   
Daemon is attempting to take over the world." Ryo said.  
  
Rika still couldn't believe how obvious he was being today.  
  
"I think we should try and contact the others first and tell them to come to the   
Digital World. Once they are here, we can confront Daemon." Leomon suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
"But how are we going to contact them?" Jeri wondered.  
  
************************************  
  
The Monster Makers worked as fast as they could to get the Ark ready while   
Janyu tried to locate the children.  
  
"Where could they be...?" Janyu murmured. He typed quickly but got no readings on them.   
Just when he was about to give up, the computer beeped!  
  
"I found them!" Janyu exclaimed. Yamaki ran in and shouted.  
  
"Good work! Now we need to finish the Ark!"   
  
"The Ark is almost complete." Daisy informed.  
  
*************************************  
  
"What are we going to do!" Kenta cried.  
  
"If we don't do something, those Megas will destroy the Earth!" Antylamon said.  
  
"I'm supposed to be the strongest one here. But it looks like I've lost my touch."   
Beelzemon BM still felt like a piece of dirt.  
  
Ai and Mako cried. "No you didn't!" "We just need to slash a card!"  
  
"DigiModify! Power Activate!"  
  
Beelzemon BM was stronger now. "Thanks."   
  
"Here's the plan, Beelzemon and I will try to keep the Hypnos building safe.   
You guys go inside." MegaGargomon said.  
  
Susie protested. "Henry! I want to fight!"   
  
"There's no time to argue!"  
  
Susie knew she had to go inside this time. Antylamon DeDigivolved back into Lopmon.  
HighAndromon becomes Guardromon and Kazu again. MarineAngemon went over to Kenta and they   
all went inside. Ai and Mako stayed.  
  
"Ai, Mako, you need to go inside!" Beelzemon BM shouted.  
The twins began yelling and protesting.   
"GO!" Beelzemon BM exclaimed.  
They ran inside crying.  
  
Beelzemon BM and MegaGargomon flew into the air.   
  
***************************************  
  
"The Ark's done!" Janyu cried.  
  
"Now somehow contact the children and inform them that the Ark's coming." Yamaki said.   
  
The Monster Makers thought for minute. Janyu came up with a solution.  
  
"We'll send this ComDevice to them. Once they get it, we'll send a message to them."   
he said. Yamaki nodded.  
  
Meanwhile Susie, Kenta, Ai, Mako, Kazu, MarineAngemon, Lopmon and Guardromon were   
wondering if MegaGargomon and Beelzemon BM were ok.   
  
"We can't just sit here like a bunch of losers!" Kazu cried. "Come on! Let's go see if  
they found Takato and the others!"  
  
Everyone agreed and they went towards the room where the Monster Makers were working.  
Outside, MegaGargomon fired missiles at MetalSeadramons and Puppetmons while Beelzemon BM   
fired at Piedmons and Machinedramons. There were far more Megas then those four and they did   
the best the could.  
  
****************************************  
  
Takato, Jeri, Ryo, Rika, Renamon, Guilmon, Cyberdramon, Leomon, Wizardmon and Sorcerimon   
tried to think of a way to contact Henry an the others.  
  
"Maybe we could...No, that'll never work. How about...Like that'll work." Takato muttered.  
Rika was easily annoyed.  
  
"Will you stop doing that already! You're giving me a splitting headache!" she exclaimed.  
Takato stopped and actually thinked. Nobody had an answer. But then...a light appeared and   
glowed. When it stopped, a ComDevice appeared!  
  
"Hey! Yamaki must've sent it!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"Now we can contact the others." Jeri said happily.  
  
Takato quickly wrote a message.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"We've got a message!" Janyu cried. "They're alright! But they want the other kids to go to   
the Digital World as well."   
  
Kazu and the others came into the room in time to hear that. "We have to go!" Kazu exclaimed.  
Yamaki immediately said no.  
  
"It's too dangerous. They're coming back." he said.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"We've got a message!" Takato cried. "They want us to go back..."  
  
"We can't!" Ryo exclaimed. "We've got to defeat Daemon!"  
  
Takato wrote another message.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Takato insists that the others to come or else Earth and the Digital World will be under   
Daemon's control." Janyu said.  
  
"Daemon?" Yamaki wondered.  
  
Meanwhile, MegaGargomon and Beelzemon BM were losing badly outside.  
  
"Ahh!" MegaGargomon takes a hit.  
"We have to regroup..." Beelzemon BM said and DeDigivolved back into Impmon.  
  
MegaGargomon falls to the ground and becomes Henry and Terriermon.  
The Dark Megas continued to destroy the city as people ran out of the city, screaming.  
Henry, Terriermon and Impmon went inside to where Kazu and the others were.  
  
"Henry!" Susie cried and ran to her brother.  
"What happened?" Kenta asked.  
"They're too strong. And there's too many of them." Impmon replied.   
"We have to go to the Digital World!" Mako yelled.  
  
Yamaki hesitated and said: "Fine. But you've got be careful and make sure that you don't   
hurt yourself."   
  
Janyu wanted to say something but Yamaki stopped him. Yamaki lead them to the   
transportation device.   
  
"Now, you're going to be transported to where Takato and the others are. Once you get there, send us a message saying that you're ok." Yamaki instructed.  
Henry nodded.  
  
"Henry..." Janyu started. "Promise me that you'll protect Susie."   
Henry looked at his father and said: "I promise that I won't let anything happen to Susie."  
  
Daisy pushed a couple of buttons and the machine started to glow.  
  
"Good luck." Yamaki said.  
  
The Tamers and their Digimon were now on their way to the Digital World.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"I hope Henry and the others are coming." Takato said.  
  
"Yeah." Jeri agreed.  
  
Suddenly, a Data Stream appeared! It comes down and disappears! In the place of the   
Data Stream stood Henry, Susie, Kazu, Kenta, Ai, Mako, Terriermon, Lopmon, Guardromon,   
MarineAngemon and Impmon.  
  
"It's the gang!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"You made it!" Leomon was surprised.  
  
After they explained what had been going on and sending the email, they were going to   
head towards Daemon's fortress.  
  
"Follow me." Sorcerimon said.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Lord Daemon!" LadyDevimon flew into the room. "The other children are in the Digital   
World now!"  
  
"What?" Daemon said. "Good. It'll make it easier for me to destroy them. LadyDevimon,  
may I present to you the Devas!"  
  
A group of Digimon appeared.  
  
"But there is only eleven." LadyDevimon counted.  
  
"One of the Devas got a partner. I will have to use this DigiCore to transform her back   
into a Deva. But I can't do that unless she is here. Makuramon, go and get your old comrade   
back."   
  
The Monkey Deva smiled and disappeared.  
  
********************************************   
  
"We have to think of a way to attack those Digimon!" Yamaki cried.  
  
"The military are attacking them as we speak." Janyu said.  
  
"That won't be enough."  
  
Riley came into the room and said: "I think I may know a way to attack them. We could   
create a program similar to the D-Reaper. Except that it'll have a different code so it   
doesn't get out of hand. We can control it with the computers." Riley suggested.  
  
Yamaki nodded and they all went back to work.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The Tamers were taking a shortcut through the desert. A REAL desert.   
  
"How much longer until we get there!?" Kazu defiantly didn't like the desert.  
  
"Momantai." Terriermon said.  
  
"We still have a long way to go. His fortress is located inside a dark forest."   
Sorcerimon replied.  
  
When the talking stopped, Makuramon appeared in front of them!  
  
"It's Makuramon!" Henry cried.  
"I thought I absorbed his data!" Impmon was confused.  
  
"I'm back! Stronger then ever!" the Monkey Deva cried. "I'm here for the 12th Deva!"  
Lopmon gasped.  
  
"No! You're not taking Lopmon!" Susie cried.  
  
"Oh yeah...Primal Orb!"  
  
Makuramon fired an orb at Susie and Lopmon.   
  
"Susie!" Henry cried. Terriermon jumps in front of Susie and Lopmon! He takes the hit   
full on!  
"Terriermon!" Henry shouted. The rabbit-like Digimon falls back.   
"He's stronger than before..." he managed to say. Henry ran over to his partner.  
  
"Lopmon! You're coming with me!" Makuramon dashes towards Susie's partner.  
  
"Warning Laser!" Guardromon fired a laser at the Deva but it didn't do anything!  
  
"Ahhh!" Susie screamed.  
MarineAngemon jumps in front of Susie!  
"Ocean's Love!" The barrier stopped Makuramon!  
  
"Now's our chance!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon attacks but again, the attack doesn't cause damage!  
  
"Your weak attacks can't hurt me!" Makuramon laughed. "Primal Orb!" Everybody gasped.  
  
"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato and Rika were the only ones that   
acted quickly.  
  
*Matrix Digivolution*  
Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to..........WarGrowlmon!   
Renamon Matrix Digivolve to..........Taomon!  
  
"Talisman of Light!" Taomon's attack exploded with the orbs.  
"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon attacks with his blaster but Makuramon dodges!  
  
*************************************  
  
Daemon observed the battle through an orb.   
  
"Makuramon will lose if he doesn't get back-up. Mihiramon! Go and help Makuramon."   
Daemon commanded. The Tiger Deva disappeared.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Primal Orb!"   
"MarineAngemon! I think you should make your barrier bigger so that al of us can be   
in it!" Kenta cried. The barrier gets bigger. Takato and Rika were outside the barrier.  
  
"Now WarGrowlmon!" the gogglehead shouted.  
"Atomic Blaster!"  
"Primal Orb!"  
  
"None of our attacks are working!" Rika complained.  
"Samurai Tiger Tail!"   
  
Mihiramon arrived!  
  
Luckily, the attack missed.  
"This is bad." Ryo murmured. He and Cyberdramon went out of the barrier.  
  
"Desolation Claw!"  
"Primal Orb!"  
"Armoured Tiger Tail!"  
  
It was the same results.  
  
"We need a Mega to battle!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"I need to get in there!" Impmon exclaimed. He jumped out. Ai and Mako knew what to do.  
"DigiModify! Warp Digivolution Activate!"  
  
*Warp Digivolution*  
Impmon Warp Digivolve to..........Beelzemon Blast Mode!  
  
"Double Impact!" The blast did some damage to Makuramon.  
"Samurai Tiger Tail!" Beelzemon BM gets hit!  
  
"How are they so powerful!?"   
  
"Daemon must've given them the powers of an Mega!" Wizardmon replied.  
  
"Susie, I need to get out there and battle." Lopmon said.  
  
"No! You have to stay right here!"   
  
"But they're here for me. I need to help our friends."  
  
"Then we have to do it together." Susie said. Susie's D-Arc glowed.  
  
"What's going on?" Henry wondered.  
"I think they're going to..." Terriermon started.  
  
*Bio-Merge Digivolution*  
"Bio-Merge Activate!"  
Lopmon Bio-Merge to..........Kerpymon!  
  
Inside Kerpymon, Susie was smiling and laughing.  
"They Bio-Merged." Makuramon said. Henry scanned the Digimon.  
  
"Kerpymon. Mega Level. Special Attacks: Heaven's Judgement and Lightning Spear.   
Kerpymon is an Angel!"  
  
"That's what I call a sweet Digimon!" Kazu exclaimed.  
"I hope no one gets hurt." Jeri said.  
"Well, the enemy has too." Leomon commented.  
  
"Lightning Spear!" An electric spear flew towards Makuramon! The Monkey Deva takes the   
hit and collapsed.  
  
"Samurai Tiger-" Before Mihiramon could finish his attack, Beelzemon BM punched him.  
  
"Double Impact!"  
"Heaven's Judgement!"  
"Atomic Blaster!"  
"Talisman of Light!"  
"Desolation Claws!"  
  
Together, the two Devas were defeated. They all DeDigivolved except for Cyberdramon.  
  
"Come on! We have to continue." Sorcerimon said.  
  
*********************************  
  
"I can't believe they lost!" Daemon screamed. "They're headed towards the Dark Forest.   
After that, they'll be at my front doors. I'll just send three Devas after them since everyone  
else is in the Real World."  
"Who are you going to pick?" LadyDevimon wondered.  
"Kumbhiramon, Sinduramon and Santiramon."  
  
*********************************  
  
"How big is this forest?" Kazu asked.  
"Bigger than your ego." Terriermon replied.  
"And defiantly your mouth." Henry added.  
  
The Tamers and Digimon walked through the Dark Forest. The silence of the forest was   
gone when three Digimon appeared.  
  
"Positron Pulse!"  
"Venom Axe!"  
  
Cyberdramon jumps in front of the attacks and blocked!  
  
"It's Kumbhiramon, Santiramon and Shinduramon!" Takato shouted.  
  
"Digimon attack!" Guilmon said. All the Digimon prepares to attack.   
  
"Let's even this battle! Deva Clone!" Kumbhiramon creates enough clones so that every   
Digimon will have someone to battle with. The Tamers knew that they didn't stand a chance unless they Digivolve.  
  
"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato, Henry, Rika, Kazu, Jeri and Susie slashed.  
"DigiModify! Warp Digivolution Activate!" Ai and Mako slashed together.  
  
*Matrix Digivolution*  
Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to..........WarGrowlmon!  
Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to.........Rapidmon!  
Renamon Matrix Digivolve to..........Taomon!  
Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to.........Andromon!  
Leomon Matrix Digivolve to........GrappLeomon!  
Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to..........Antylamon!  
  
*Warp Digivolution*  
Impmon Warp Digivolve to.........Beelzemon Blast Mode!  
  
MarineAngemon creates a barrier again. "Smiling Face!"   
  
WarGrowlmon took on Santiramon while Cyberdramon took on Shinduramon.   
The rest each battled a Kumbhiramon.  
  
"Think we can beat them?" Kazu asked.  
"Of course!" Rika replied.  
  
"Atomic Blaster!"  
Santiramon was thrown back by the blast. Cyberdramon uses his attack and Shinduramon   
was almost down.  
  
"Rapid Fire!"  
"Talisman of Light!"  
"Gatling Attack!"  
"Lion Beast Killing Wave!"  
"Meditation Cure!"  
"Ocean's Love!"  
"Double Impact!"  
  
**********************************  
  
"I can't believe they're losing!" Daemon exclaimed. LadyDevimon thought for a moment and  
came up with a plan.  
"I think we should let them get to the fortress and then surprise them with the rest of the   
Devas."  
Daemon nodded and told the Devas to get ready.  
  
**********************************  
  
The Tamers and their Digimon defeated the three Devas. They continued their journey to   
the fortress. To make things faster, MarineAngemon made the barrier bigger and they floated   
in a straight line.  
  
"Susie..." Henry started. "I want you and Antylamon to stay out of the battle." Susie protested.  
  
"NO!!! I want to help!!!" she cried.  
"Why won't you let us help?" Antylamon demanded.  
  
"It's too dangerous!" Henry replied. Takato stepped into the argument.  
  
"Henry, you have to let Susie grow up! You won't always be there for her! Susie   
should be in the battle and help!" Henry didn't look happy but his partner changed his mind.  
"Momantai, Henry! Takato's right for the first time! Susie WILL be in the battle!"   
Rapidmon said.  
  
"Ok..."   
"YAY!" Susie exclaimed.  
  
Sorcerimon looked prepared for anything. "The fortress is just up ahead." he announced.  
  
He was right, the fortress can be seen. It was large and had an evil look to it.  
The barrier stopped and lowered to the entrance.  
  
"Cyberdramon..." Ryo said. The Digimon growled.  
"Desolation Claws!"  
  
In an instant, the door was destroyed. Everyone went inside and six Digimon greeted them!   
Vajiramon, Pajramon, Chatsuramon, Vikaralamon, Majiramon and Indramon all looked like they   
were ready for the battle of their life.  
  
"This is not good..." Kazu murmured. The Devas didn't attack yet.  
  
"Why aren't they attacking?" Kenta asked.  
"Do you want them to attack?" Ryo said.  
  
Kenta thought for moment.  
*In Kenta's Mind*  
"Boar Bomb!"  
A black ooze covers Kenta!  
"AHHHH!!!"   
*Back to Reality*  
  
"NO!!!" he cried.  
  
"I think we should attack." Henry said.  
"Let's do it!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
The Tamers' Digimon charged out and prepare for attack! The stillness of the Devas   
disappeared!  
  
"Boar Bomb!" Vikaralamon's black ooze pours out.  
"Oh no! This is exactly like what I imagined!" Kenta cried.  
  
"WarGrowlmon!" Takato screamed.  
"Atomic Blaster!" the red blast shoots right through the ooze.  
  
"We need to each focus on one opponent." Henry suggested.   
  
"Good idea," Rika agreed, "Taomon!"  
"Talisman of Light!" Vajiramon blocked the attack!  
  
"Rapid Fire!" None of the Tamers' attacks were working against the Devas!  
  
"What do we do now?" Takato asked. The others had no idea.  
  
"What if we Bio-Merged?" Henry suggested.  
  
"Then we'd have a better chance of winning!" Ryo replied.  
  
They all held out their D-Arcs and the Digimon DeDigivolved back to Rookie except for   
MarineAngemon and Beelzemon BM.  
  
*Bio-Merge Digivolution*  
Guilmon Bio-Merge to..........Gallantmon!   
Terriermon Bio-Merge to..........MegaGargomon!  
Renamon Bio-Merge to...........Sakuyamon!  
Elecmon Bio-Merge to...........SabreLeomon!  
Hagurumon Bio-Merge to..........HiAndromon!  
Monodramon Bio-Merge to.........Justimon!  
Lopmon Bio-Merge to..........Kerpymon!  
  
"Let's do it!" Gallantmon exclaimed.  
  
"Too bad I can't Bio-Merge." Kenta said.  
"Hey! I'm still strong without you, you know!" MarineAngemon said.  
  
"DigiModify! Power Activate!" Kenta slashed.  
  
"Beelzemon!" Ai and Mako exclaimed, "You can do it!"   
Beelzemon BM nodded.  
"DigiModify! Power Activate!" Ai and Mako slashed.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't help you in this battle." Wizardmon said.  
"We're not powerful enough." Sorcerimon added.  
  
"That's alright!" Terriermon replied.  
"Yeah! You've been a big help showing us where to go!" Kazu added.  
"Let's not waste anymore time!" Chatsuramon yelled, "Howl of the Heaven!"  
A powerful blast strikes Kerpymon. She falls back but gets back up.  
  
"That's not very nice!" Kerpymon exclaimed, "Lightning Spear!"  
Chatsuramon falls back partially electrocuted!  
  
"Now what?" Kenta asked.  
  
"We attack, idiot!" Rika replied.  
  
"The best way to do this is forming one giant blast with our attacks!" Justimon suggested.  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Not so fast!" Vajiramon yelled.  
  
"Shield of the Just!"  
"Mega Barrage!"  
"Spirit Strike!"  
"Howling Crusher!"  
"Atomic Ray!"  
"Thunder Clap!"  
"Lightning Spear!"  
"Ocean's Love!"  
"Corona Destroyer!"  
  
A burst of energy wipes out the Devas, in their place was Daemon!!!  
  
"I am getting really annoyed with you." he said.  
  
"Oh no! Now we're done for!" Kenta cried.  
"Daemon! You've caused enough damage! We're here to stop you!" Sorcerimon shouted.  
The Demon Monster laughed. "Evil Inferno!" A shot of evil shoots through Sorcerimon!  
  
"Sorcerimon!!!" Wizardmon cried. The wizard's brother fell and his body started disappearing.  
  
"You're going down!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "Shield of the Just!"  
Daemon blocked the attack!  
  
"You're going to pay for what you did!!!" Wizardmon screamed. The wizard Digimon ran  
towards Daemon.   
"Take this! Thunder Blast!" The attack didn't even make a scratch!  
  
"I could just destroy all of you right now. But that would be boring." Wizardmon was  
getting ready to give the evil Digimon everything he had, but Gallantmon spoke.  
  
"Daemon! We're not going to let you take over both worlds! Mr. Yamaki is probably   
working his head off because of you! With the power of Grani, I will destroy you!"  
With that, Gallantmon mode changed!  
  
*Mode Change*  
Gallantmon Mode Change to.........Crimson Mode!  
  
"Ha! You think you can beat with a set of wings? Think again!"  
Daemon began to change shape! The clothing disappeared and there stood a hideous monster!  
"Now you shall see my true power!"  
  
Gallantmon CM dashed towards Daemon! They both flew up crashing through the roof!  
In the air, melee began!  
  
"You don't give up easily, do you?" Daemon said.  
"What makes you think that?" Gallantmon said sarcastically.  
"Enough of this!"  
  
Daemon got out of the melee and charged an attack.  
"It's time..."  
"Bring it!" Gallantmon CM shouted.  
"Evil Inferno!" Instead of aiming for Gallantmon, the attack headed for the fortress!  
  
"NO!!!" Takato screamed.  
  
Down below... "Who do you think is winning?" Mako wondered. Before anyone could answer,   
the blast came down! The Tamers screamed.  
  
"Ai, Mako!" Beelzemon BM cried.  
"MarineAngemon!" Kenta exclaimed.  
  
The building started to collapse! All the Mega Digimon reverted back to Rookie!  
  
"DigiModify! Pixiemon's Magical Tail Activate!" came a female voice. A black canine   
Digimon appeared!  
  
"Magical Tail!" Instantly everyone was covered in a protective barrier!  
  
"Jeri!" a young boy cried out.   
Jeri turned around a gasped. It was her stepbrother, Masahiko!  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"I was playing in the back yard when this vortex thing sucked me in! Then I met Alice  
and she brought me here!" he replied.  
"Alice!" Rika and Henry cried in unison. Kazu scanned the Digimon.  
  
"Cool! It's Dobermon! Champion level! A tough dog that is loyal!"   
"What are you doing here?" Rika asked. Alice explained.  
  
"You see, after Dobermon was gone, I got very lonely. Then one day, a D-Arc appeared   
in front of me. I was soon transported to the Digital World. Dobermon had summoned me.   
We became partners in order to help you."  
  
"I hate to interrupt but Gallantmon is losing!" Guardromon informed.  
They all looked up. Gallantmon CM was falling! Daemon flew down and tackled him!   
Gallantmon cried out and crashed landed to the ground!  
  
"Gallantmon!" the Tamers and Digimon shouted.  
"Takato..." Jeri whispered.  
"He's...too...powerful..." Gallantmon CM managed to say. Daemon swooped down and laughed.  
  
"You think you can beat me? I will annihilate you!" the dark Digimon said.  
  
Wizardmon wished he had a partner so he could have enough power to fight.   
He must avenge his brother's death. Suddenly, a bright grey light appeared in the form of a  
D-Arc in front of Masahiko! The young boy gasped. The same light started to glow on Wizardmon!   
  
"Masahiko! Wizardmon must be your Digimon partner!" Jeri exclaimed.  
"Cool!" he reached out and grabbed the D-Arc.  
"Masahiko..." Wizardmon started, "Let's do it!"  
Ryo handed Masahiko a card.  
"This is for you! Your first card!" he said.  
The young boy smiled. The card glowed and became a Blue Card.  
"DigiModify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
*Matrix Digivolution*  
Wizardmon Matrix Digivolve to..........Phantomon!  
  
"Whoa!" Kazu exclaimed and scanned, "Phantomon, Ultimate level. Special Attack,   
Shadow Scythe!"  
"Now we can win!" Kenta said happily.  
Rika and Renamon didn't look as cheerful.   
"Even with Gallantmon Crimson Mode, a Mode-Changed Mega, we couldn't defeat Daemon.   
So how do you guys expect that an Ultimate level defeat him?" Rika asked.  
  
The others now started to worry. However, Phantomon rushed in for an attack! "Shadow Scythe!"  
Daemon dodged the attack!  
  
"Evil Inferno!" The ghost Digimon was knocked back. Gallantmon CM got back up for  
another round.  
  
"Invinceble Sword!" the Digimon's sword slashed at Daemon. The dark lord fell backwards  
but got back up again.  
  
"You won't want to destroy me..." he started, "LadyDevimon!"  
  
The devil lady flew in with a cage. Inside the cage was Calumon!  
  
******************************  
  
Meanwhile in the Real World, Digimon was destroying the town!  
  
"The program is ready!" Daisy, one of the Monster Makers said.  
  
"Good, now start it up!" Yamaki ordered.  
  
Shibumi walked in and told Yamaki their plan.  
"See, the original D-Reaper actually destroys Digimon. The new D-Saver, as we like to   
call it, really just traps the Digimon until we decide to do something with it. Also, the   
D-Saver is white instead of red."  
  
Outside, a white goop starte to surround Digimon, making them unable to move.  
  
******************************  
  
"Calumon!" everyone shouted. The dark Calumon stood up.  
  
"I serve only Lord Daemon." he said.  
  
"What?" Jeri said sadly.  
  
"Lord Daemon used his evil powers to convert Calumon. Not to mention trapping these   
Digimon." LadyDevimon explained. Four stones with Digimon in them appeared.   
  
"The Sovereigns!" Lopmon exclaimed.  
  
"Now, unless you want me to destroy these six Digimon then you better surrender." Daemon  
said.  
"Six?" the devil lady was puzzled. Daemon laughed.  
  
"You're the sixth. I have no use for you now."   
  
Shock filled LadyDevimon's mind. She couldn't believe that Daemon would do something   
like this. She used her dark powers and tried to release one of the Sovereigns!  
  
Azulongmon emerges!  
  
"No!" Daemon cried.  
  
"Daemon, your presense in the Digital World is uneccessary." said Azulongmon. He than   
shined a bright light on Calumno and LadyDevimon!  
  
Calumon becomes good again while LadyDevimon converted to Angewomon!  
  
"What happened?" Calumon wondered.  
  
Daemon quickly attacked.  
"Evil Inferno!"  
  
"Quo Vatis!" Gallantmon CM's attack blocked Daemon's.  
  
"It's over for you." Azulongmon said.  
  
"Yeah! It's time you went back to the...place that you came from!" Terriermon shouted.   
  
"Phantomon!" Masahiko shouted. The phantom glowed and attacked!  
  
"Shadow Scythe!" the slash weakens Daemon!  
  
"I can't move...How can an Ultimate weaken a Mega so much?" he demanded.  
  
Gallantmon CM starts to glow as well.  
"Invinceble Sword!" A sword goes right through Daemon and he is deleted.  
  
The Digimon in the Real World disappears back in to the Digital World, DeDigivolving or   
converting back into their original forms.  
  
*************************  
  
Later, when everything was set right again, the children and their Digimon were   
standing in the park with Yamaki and Janyu.  
  
"Don't tell me that they have to leave again..." Henry said.  
Yamaki and Janyu smiled.  
  
"As a reward from Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns..." Janyu started.  
"They used their powers and made it possible for them to stay in the Real World."   
Yamaki finished.  
  
Everyone smiled and laughed and cheered.  
  
*It looks like the adventure isn't over yet. It's only starting.* Takato thought.  
  
*************************  
  
The End 


End file.
